Adieu, ma sœur
by Seonne
Summary: Dans la vie, on ne regrette que ce qu'on a pas fait. – Jean Cocteau. En un geste, en un mot, Narcissa aurait pu tout changer. Mais elle avait été faible. Elle n'avait pas osé. Et elle le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.
1. Adieu d'Hiver

Son visage camouflé derrière une élégante voilette en dentelle, Narcissa enfila un large manteau couleur jais, suffisamment large pour dissimuler son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle réajusta son chapeau, pour que la tulle tombe correctement sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds cachés par son couvre-chef, elle était difficilement reconnaissable. Parfait. Elle passa d'épais gants noirs pour protéger sa peau fragile du froid, et lança un dernier regard plein de doute à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis osa finalement ouvrir la porte.

Le froid la mordit à travers ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle verrouilla le manoir derrière elle, et resserra son étoffe autour de son cou. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa le domaine familial, jusqu'à se retrouver derrière l'imposant portail. Elle hésita encore un instant avant de transplaner. Une petite voix en elle lui murmurait toutes les bonnes excuses pour renoncer à cette folie. Et si le transplanage mettait en danger son bébé ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'emprunter la cheminée. Elle savait que Lucius l'avait ensorcelée pour traquer le moindre des déplacements de ceux qui l'utilisaient. Et si malgré tout, son mari l'apprenait ? Ou pire, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à le savoir ? Sa punition serait terrible. Elle savait que le maître n'aurait aucune pitié pour son enfant à naître.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et chassa ces noires pensées. Elle en avait _besoin_. Elle le savait, le sentait. Au diable les Mangemorts et leur maître, au diable ses parents, au diable sa famille qui l'aurait lynchée si ils avaient appris ce qu'elle s'apprenait à faire. Elle avait toujours été la docile, la douce Narcissa. La belle poupée, qui continuait de sourire même lorsque la guerre la brisait. Qui continuait de danser quand on lui sciait les jambes. La sage, la gentille petite Narcissa.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de Bellatrix. Ni celle d'Andromeda.

Mais à se tordre dans tous les sens pour rentrer dans le moule qu'on lui imposait, elle étouffait. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'air.

Elle mit les larmes qui pointaient dans ses yeux sous le coup du froid hivernal. Elle les essuya d'un geste rapide, et souffla profondément. Nul besoin de tergiverser davantage. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur sa destination. Elle connaissait à peine l'endroit, et ne s'y était rendue qu'une seule fois. Elle tourna lentement sur elle même et s'évanouit dans la brume glaciale.

Un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait devant une petite maison, dans un quartier de la banlieue de Londres. Un des endroits les plus Moldus qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. La façade été décorée de guirlandes scintillantes, et d'autres décorations lumineuses. Si tout son être lui criait que ces ornements étaient ridicules, grotesques, une part d'elle trouvait tout de même cela attendrissant. La petite fille qu'elle avait été faisait parfois surface en elle, suffisamment abîmée pour que l'on ne l'entende plus, mais pas assez pour totalement disparaître.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle rassembla son peu de courage et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la sonnette. Une demi-seconde d'hésitation de trop, et, alors que ses doigts gantés frôlaient le bouton, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

Effrayée, elle se cacha derrière le muret. Un mouvement de poignet dissimulé par son manteau, une formule murmurée et elle se rendit invisible. Elle se releva précautionneusement, ses yeux dépassant à peine au dessus du parapet.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée de maison. Emmitouflée dans un grand manteau pourpre, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade dans son dos, Andromeda resserrait l'écharpe de la fillette qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sa fille, bien sûr. Narcissa ne l'avait jamais vue. Sa sœur avait pris soin de prévenir toute sa famille de la naissance de la petite Nymphadora. La cadette revoyait sa mère jeter cruellement le parchemin dans les flammes. Elle avait voulu répondre à son aînée, la féliciter. Mais, trop soucieuse à l'idée que ses parents découvrent qu'elle était entrée en contact avec leur fille reniée, elle n'avait jamais osé.

La gamine devait avoir six ou sept ans. Le cœur de Narcissa se serra à l'idée que sa nièce devait peut-être même ignorer son existence. Les cheveux de la petite avaient une étrange teinte, rouge flamme. La jeune femme se souvint que quelqu'un lui avait parlé de cela. Une Métamorphomage. Elle avait hérité de toute la puissance des Black.

Coupant court à ses idées, Andromeda et sa fille s'avancèrent vers le portail. Elles riaient d'une blague que Narcissa n'avait pas entendue. Meda verrouilla la porte derrière elle, et sa sœur aperçut sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche. Elles s'éloignèrent lentement, et Narcissa leur emboîta le pas, toujours protégée par son sortilège de Désillusion.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la fillette accéléra et se précipita vers une balançoire. Sa mère la suivit avec un sourire affectueux, et s'assit sur l'un des bancs du parc d'enfants.

N'osant trop s'approcher d'elles, Narcissa resta en retrait. Ses entrailles s'étaient nouées. Où étaient donc passée ses résolutions ? Elle qui, quelques minutes plutôt, était prête à envoyer valser les opinions de sa famille et de ses amis, prête à encourir les châtiments du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se retrouvait incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle contemplait, le cœur serré, la gamine qui se balançait, s'amusait à sauter dans les airs, à courir après les oiseaux. Cette gamine qu'elle voyait pour la toute première fois, sept ans après sa naissance. Cette gamine dont elle ignorait tout. Sa nièce qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais.

Elle aurait pu tout changer. Il suffirait d'un geste. Rompre le sortilège. Et oser se confronter à sa sœur. Était-ce la honte qui la retenait ? Ses remords de n'avoir jamais défendu Andromeda quand ses parents l'avaient rejeté ? Son repentir de n'avoir jamais osé répondre à ses lettres ? Elle se sentait méprisable, misérable. Elle était venue trouver l'air qui lui manquait, et suffoquait. Le chagrin et les remords lui enserraient la poitrine, cruel étau de sa nostalgie du passé.

Narcissa savait que les larmes salées qui réchauffaient ses joues n'étaient pas la conséquence de la bise glacée, cette fois.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant ses sanglots. Elle était une incapable. Ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il ne s'agissait que d'un sort à jeter. D'un pas à faire. Mais elle était impuissante, désarmée. Comment aurait-elle pu oser faire irruption dans la vie de sa sœur, après lui avoir tourné le dos quand elle avait eu le plus besoin d'elle ? Andromeda l'avait oubliée, les avaient tous oubliés. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Et elle s'était relevée. Elle avait refait sa vie, loin d'eux. Comment Narcissa aurait-elle pu oser détruire la petite tranquillité que sa sœur avait réussi à se construire, alors même que ses amis et alliés menaçaient de mort les gens comme elle ?

Sang-de-Bourbe, traîtres à leur sang, enfants bâtards... Tous ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Toutes ces insultes, la jeune Malefoy les avait prononcées. Et elle avait cru pouvoir passer outre ? Oh, pauvre Narcissa, toujours si naïve, toujours si innocente. Malgré le sang qui tâchait les mains, elle était restée candide et crédule. Quel monstre elle faisait.

Elle resta de longues minutes, sanglotant en silence, à contempler celles qui auraient pu être sa famille. Si elle n'avait pas été si stupide. Elle aurait tout donné pour remonter dans le passé. Mais il fallait qu'elle grandisse. Qu'elle assume enfin ses choix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de raviver les blessures du passé. De remettre à vif les plaies à peine cicatrisées. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de les mettre en danger, pour soulager sa conscience et sa peine.

Une boule dans la gorge, elle finit par tourner le dos à l'aire de jeux. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, ses traits raffinés déformés par le chagrin, elle était hideuse. La belle, la douce Narcissa disparaissait. Assassinée par la femme monstrueuse qu'elle devenait.

Elle murmura un adieu à sa sœur qui ne pouvait l'entendre. Et, effondrée, elle se transporta jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy.

Alors que le bonheur d'être mère quelques mois plus tard aurait dû la transporter, elle se sentait perdue et désespérée.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule.


	2. Adieu d'Été

La brise du soir ne parvenait pas à chasser la chaleur écrasante cette journée de juin. Les Moldus avaient désertés les rues pour la fraîcheur des maisons. La petite ville avait presque un aspect fantomatique. On entendait parfois de la musique s'échapper de quelque fenêtre ouverte, les rires d'enfants qui jouaient dans les jardins. Mais ces bruits isolés ne parvenait à combler le silence, le vide. À chacun de ses pas, Narcissa entendait résonner le claquement de ses talons sur les pavés.

Son sortilège de rafraîchissement ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'en soit pas une spécialiste. Quand les températures devenaient insupportables, elle avait toujours eu l'abri de sa maison, parfaitement tempérée. Les Elfes étaient là pour assurer leur confort.

Elle tirait nerveusement sur le col de sa robe. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Pourquoi diable cette robe tenait-elle aussi chaud ? Malgré la légèreté des manches en dentelle, elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'une fournaise. Le tissu noir collait à sa peau. Elle attrapa son mouchoir et essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Était-ce seulement l'effet de la température ? Ou son angoisse qui l'oppressait ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et son anxiété. Quelques mèches blondes restaient collée à ses tempes. Qu'aurait-on dit, si on l'avait vue ainsi, transpirante, à se balader dans une bourgade Moldue ? Elle ne voulait même pas y songer. Après la Bataille, les Malefoy avaient beaucoup perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber plus bas. Même si Lucius avait tenté de sauver les meubles, les pots-de-vin versés au Ministère ne suffisaient pas à redorer leur nom. Il faudrait attendre. Que le temps passe, que les choses se tassent, et que le pardon se fasse.

Et pourtant, en ce début d'été, toutes ces considérations avaient quitté son esprit. Les articles calomnieux de la Gazette, les regards de mépris qui se posaient sur elle quand elle osait se montrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, tous ceux qui leur avaient tourné le dos... Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Elle s'arrêta devant la petite maison où habitait sa sœur. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et les lumières, éteintes. Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il faisait encore jour. Elle hésita à sonner. Était-elle vraiment prête ? Elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle ne le serait sûrement jamais. Alors Narcissa leva sa main, et appuya délicatement sur le bouton. Elle entendit le carillon résonner à l'intérieur de la demeure. Puis elle attendit. Les secondes s'étirèrent en minutes, et elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle sonna à nouveau avec plus d'énergie. Toujours pas de réponse. Après une troisième tentative qui se solda par un troisième échec, elle se retourna et s'appuya contre le muret.

Il lui avait fallu tant de courage pour enfin oser sonner à cette porte. Et quand elle s'était enfin résolue à surmonter ses angoisses, il fallait qu'elle passe au moment où Andromeda n'était pas chez elle. Narcissa eut un sanglot nerveux. Était-ce un signe ? Tout l'univers semblait jouer en sa défaveur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer. Elle souffla lentement. _Réfléchis._ Il n'y avait pas mille endroits où sa sœur pouvait se trouver. Au fond, elle était même persuadée de savoir où elle devait chercher. Mais à l'idée de se rendre dans ce sinistre cimetière où étaient enterrés tous ces héros tombés durant la Bataille de Poudlard, elle avait la nausée. Si on l'apercevait là-bas, elle serait lynchée. Car aux yeux de tous, elle faisait partie des meurtriers. Nul ne savait le risque qu'elle avait pris en sauvant Harry Potter du courroux de son maître.

Alors elle se posa franchement la question. Et la réponse lui apparut avec une clarté limpide. Bien sûr, Andromeda comptait mille fois plus à ses yeux que les mensonges et les insultes de ceux qu'elle croiserait. Si elle n'était pas prête à faire cet effort, elle ne méritait même pas que sa sœur lui adresse à nouveau le moindre mot.

Elle transplana.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Le vent était plus fort, dans ce lieu dégagé, et après la chaleur écrasante qu'elle avait subie, la brise lui donnait presque froid. Elle frissonna, mais n'aurait su dire si ce spasme était uniquement dû au changement de température, ou à ce que ce lieu lui faisait ressentir.

Toutes ces tombes qui s'alignaient, face à elle. Oui, il y avait de quoi en avoir le sang glacé, malgré la canicule. Cela semblait monstrueux. Car il ne s'agissait pas des victimes de la _guerre_, comme ils appelaient cela. Mais des morts d'une seule bataille. Et seulement ceux qui avaient combattu du _bon côté_. Les gentils, les héros mais eux non plus n'étaient pas si innocents. Même si tout le monde semblait l'oublier. Eux aussi avait semé la mort derrière eux, sous prétexte de rétablir la justice.

Pourtant, elle avait la nausée en pensant à tous ces gens enterrés ici. Certains étaient si jeunes, même pas encore diplômés. Il y avait eu de lourdes pertes dans les deux camps Narcissa avait perdu sa sœur, et nombre de ses connaissances. Mais l'idée que des enfants se trouvent là, face à elle, sous terre, lui était insupportable.

Cachée à l'ombre du sous-bois qui entourait le cimetière, elle ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. L'idée d'un sortilège de Désillusion traversa ses pensées. Personne ne pourrait la voir, personne ne pourrait la dévisager ou l'insulter. Mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre invisible pour le restant de ses jours. Il faudrait bien qu'elle apprenne à affronter le regard des autres. _Un peu de courage, Cissy_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et balaya les sépultures du regard. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Peut-être la chaleur les avait-elle fait fuir. Mais l'on trouvait ça et là des familles endeuillées, venues se repentir. Le silence pesait sur la clairière dégagée dans la forêt qui entourait Pré-au-Lard. Quelques pleurs résonnaient entre les pierres tombales, quelques murmures s'échappaient des lèvres pâles et tremblantes.

Et au milieu de ces gens effondrés sur les stèles de leurs parents, elle était là. Évidemment. Elle était loin, et Narcissa l'apercevait à peine. Mais elle aurait reconnu entre mille sa silhouette – ses cheveux bouclés et rebelles, ses épaules affaissées sous le poids de la vie. Sa gorge se serra. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, comme s'il avait voulu s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à respirer, la tête lui tournait. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre, et accrocha ses doigts à l'écorce rugueuse. Ce contact sembla la ramener à la raison. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Hors de question de paniquer et de faire demi-tour – plus maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait si proche.

Elle souffla profondément. Elle sentait une larme poindre dans son œil et se concentra pour ne pas craquer. _Respire, Cissy_. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout. _Pour une fois dans ta vie, ose prendre un risque_.

Après un court instant, elle parvint à se calmer. Alors, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, elle s'avança sans réfléchir entre les allées, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de sa sœur. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si tout le décor qui l'entourait avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'Andromeda. Son pas se ralentit. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient à un rythme assourdissante dans ses oreilles. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Elle tendit son bras, et s'accrocha à l'épaule de son aînée. Andromeda se retourna lentement, si lentement... Ses cheveux étaient tombés devant son visage et cachaient ses yeux. Narcissa les écarta avec douceur.

Elles se regardèrent en silence. Narcissa détailla ses traits tirés. Quelques rides commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses paupières, et elle n'essayait pas de les dissimuler. De profonds sillons creusaient ses joues, vestiges des larmes qu'elle avait dû verser des jours durant. Ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue, éteints par le voile de sa tristesse, mais résolument secs. Contrairement à cette femme dans l'allée derrière elles, Andromeda ne pleurait pas. Pas un sanglot. Seulement cet air résigné, inébranlable. Et cela était bien plus douloureux à regarder.

— Bonjour, Meda, murmura Narcissa en étouffant un sanglot.

Elle regretta ses mots au moment où ils quittèrent sa bouche. Un simple bonjour ? Vraiment ? Après plus de vingt ans sans s'adresser la moindre parole, après le meurtre de sa nièce par leur sœur, c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha Andromeda.

Derrière le masque qu'était son visage, Narcissa ressentait toute sa colère, toute sa douleur, et toute sa rage. À travers ses mots, elle sentait le sang s'écouler de la blessure ouverte si profondément dans son cœur. Pourtant, sa sœur restait impassible, comme figée. Alors pourquoi était-ce elle qui se mettait à pleurer ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, sanglota Narcissa en abandonnant l'idée de garder la moindre contenance. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je... Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne rattrapera quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai tant de regrets... J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps. Je n'aurai jamais dû... T'abandonner. Te laisser. Je t'ai toujours tant aimé, Meda, je... Je suis tellement désolée.

Ses pleurs l'empêchaient d'articuler, alors Narcissa se tut. Elle se souvint qu'elle était venue dans l'idée de réconforter son aînée, de lui apporter son soutien. Et même cela, elle n'en était pas capable. Il fallait qu'elle craque, toujours, inexorablement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été aussi détachée que Bellatrix ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été aussi forte qu'Andromeda ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours la plus faible d'elles trois ?

— Être désolée ne la ramènera pas, lâcha sombrement sa sœur en se tournant vers la tombe qui lui faisait face.

À nouveau, Narcissa ne sut quoi dire. Son regard se reporta sur les lettres argentées qui formaient son nom. Nymphadora Tonks. Ainsi la petite avait gardé son nom en se mariant. Elle devait avoir un sacré caractère. Mais cela, Narcissa ne le saurait jamais.

Elle se sentait comme un monstre. Ses remords l'étouffaient. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle en lisant l'épitaphe._ « Unique et merveilleuse. Tu es partie trop tôt. Mais tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs. » _D'une simplicité et d'une breveté touchante. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les mots gravés dans la pierre qui l'émouvaient autant. Mais le fait de savoir que la fille de sa sœur se trouvait sous cette dalle de marbre, morte.

Car elle savait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir de son fils. Car jamais personne n'aurait dû enterrer son enfant. Encore moins la douce, l'adorable, la juste Andromeda. Et surtout pas après que la petite ait été assassinée par sa propre tante.

— Tu sais qui l'a tuée, n'est-ce pas ?

Chaque mot d'Andromeda était comme un poignard planté dans son cœur. Narcissa acquiesça en silence. Comment avait-elle pu se pointer ici, si simplement ? Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer que ses excuses suffiraient ? Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide, si naïve ? N'apprendrait-elle donc jamais ?

— Elle était devenue... Effrayante. Complètement folle.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que Bellatrix a perdu la tête. Et toi tout autant. Comment oses-tu venir _ici_, après ce que tu as fait ?

Andromeda ne parvenait plus à garder son masque impassible. Ses yeux remplis de larmes lançaient des éclairs. Et Narcissa se sentait foudroyée, paralysée, sur le point de défaillir.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela, murmura-t-elle, telle une enfant déboussolée par l'ampleur de ses actes.

— Et tu y as participé, pourtant. Tu ne changeras pas le passé, Cissy. Il serait temps de le comprendre.

— Il n'est pas... Il n'est pas trop tard pour tous. J'ai appris que... Qu'elle avait eu un fils.

— Et tu ne l'approcheras jamais, la coupa froidement Andromeda.

La peine et la douleur assaillaient Narcissa de toutes parts. Elle avait la sensation d'être en chute libre, dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle s'accrocha au bras de sa sœur, mais celle-ci se dégagea violemment de son emprise.

— Ne me touche pas !

— Meda, je t'en supplie... Écoute-moi... Je... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. J'aimerais tant... J'aimerais juste pouvoir être présente... Pour toi. Peut-être pour lui, un jour, s'il en a envie en grandissant. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier le passé. Je voudrais... Je voudrais tant réapprendre à te connaître.

— Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix tremblait. Narcissa aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais se rendait bien compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Le masque d'Andromeda se fissurait. Et elle s'effondrait à son tour.

— Je ne peux pas, reprit-elle d'un ton chevrotant. Je ne peux plus. Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière, Cissy. Tu te souviens de la phrase de mère ? ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Celle qu'elle m'a dite quand je suis partie. _Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille_.

Elles se dévisagèrent à nouveau, en silence. Narcissa se savait incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas osé franchir le pas, cette journée d'hiver, quinze ans auparavant ? Elle n'avait jamais eu assez de courage. Et il était trop tard, désormais. Elle aurait dû le comprendre par elle-même. Mais elle avait voulu croire à une réconciliation. À nouveau, la petite fille innocente et pleine de rêves en elle lui avait chuchoté des mots d'espoir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle crue ?

— Adieu, ma sœur.

La voix d'Andromeda se brisa. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle disparut en un craquement sonore. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui abandonna Narcissa. Et la cadette s'effondra, brisée, face à la tombe de sa nièce. Elle était véritablement plus seule que jamais. Elle qui avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas... Les lettres gravées scintillaient d'une étrange lueur. Métal froid, comme pour lui rappeler l'insensibilité du monde à ses malheurs. Ils la voyaient tous en criminelle. Pourtant, elle était tout aussi démunie qu'eux.

Son nom avait perdu sa valeur. Partout où elle allait, on lui crachait à la figure. Lucius, trop dévasté, la délaissait. Son fils se haïssait, et ne parvenait à pardonner ses pare ts de l'avoir entraîné dans tout cela. Et désormais, sa sœur lui tournait définitivement le dos.

Et même la petite fille en elle ne parvenait plus à entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.


End file.
